CID SUPER COPS (Results)
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: DUO STORY CONTEST-"Investigative Stories"...Entry-1 ...Now time comes to do some investigation...
1. Chapter 1

HELLO dear friends….Again I am here and this time with Investigative Stories….Now we all are in the last stage of this DUO STORY CONTEST….I need your Support friends , so keep Supporting me….Now, I'll not take your much time, let's move towards our Ist entry of Investigative Stories….

*******************…..

Hinsha- dear Hinsha , this is a Duo Story Contest so all stories are related to Duo…Sorry dear but Abhirika stories are not allowed in this Contest….But if you want to write an Abhirika story then you can write…this is a fiction site & anyone who wants to write stories on CID characters , can post their stories here….Hinsha , there are so many Abhiriika readers on FF , so write your story & post here….If you need any help , you can ask any time…..keep smiling.. :-)

…..***************

 **Important Note** For"All Participants of Funny Genre  & Non-Investigative Genre"…..First of all Thanku so much for your Entries ... Dear Authors , now you can post your Contest Entries from your account….Hum sab Readers ko bhi , ek baar phir se vo Stories read karne ko mil jayegi….So anytime , you can post your Contest entries under your account….Thank you once again.

...

… ***DUO STORY CONTEST*….**

… **.*(Investigative Stories)*….**

 **Entry - 1**

 _ **BANG BANG**_

 _A person trying to Sit Properly in a Dark Shady place, Spreading His Palm over His Head find Some wound which Escaped a Painful Tone as_ _ **AHHH**_ _from His Mouth while now taking Out a Small Rounded Metal from His Mouth and Checking it in Detail with a Flashback..._

 _ **From a Week, Daya behind a Gang, He spotted a Man through His Informer who told Him that the Man belonged to a Gang so Daya Spying over Him from few days... Daya Informer gave Him a COIN using by Gang members but He did not give any Information about what is the Use of that Coin in that Gang and what the Gang was doing so now Daya behind a Member of that Gang having that Coin...**_

 _ **He was watching that Gang member entering inside a Medical Store Shop from His Bike, the View was so Clear from here, Daya saw that after Purchasing a Strip of Tablets, the Man looking here and there and then placing that Coin over Counter, Shopkeeper Looking here and there, Went inside and coming out with Some Currency Notes, give it to Man who Counted the Notes, Smiles and Left the Shop while Shopkeeper Busying in His casual makes Daya Shocked...**_

 _ **For a moment, He wanted to move behind that Gang member who was taken that Money but after a minute, His Mind changed and He moved towards the Shop after Leaving his Bike there...**_

 _ **He went inside the Shop to Check His Luck and after Spending Some minutes, taken out that Coin and placed it over Counter... Shopkeeper Look at Him after Watching the Coin Keenly and went inside, coming with Some Currency Notes which Daya invaded in His Shirt Pocket without Counting...**_

 _ **Shopkeeper moved inside again and Daya who was Leaving the Shop just stopped as Shopkeeper calling Him from inside as...**_

 _ **Shopkeeper: arry Bhae, Boss Baat kary ga...**_

 _ **Daya who was about to Leave Shop feeling really Happy to catch the Boss or atleast Digging Out some More Information about the Gang moved inside and Wrapped in a Bright Flash Light turned Him Blind for Sometime...**_

 _ **He saw Some Kind of Weird kinda Machine placed over Table, He moved ahead to touch it, turn His Neck after hearing a Door Shutting Voice...**_

 _ **He moved towards Door as Understand easily that Shopkeeper makes Him Fool but its late as after He Turned, the Table having that Machine started Burning, makes Him Confused..**_

 _ **He breaks the Door and after moving out started Beating the Shopkeeper who started Screaming and started Shouting Complaining about Daya Behavior to People rounded the Shop and trying to take out Shopkeeper from Daya grip...**_

 _ **Few Policemens come Forward and Separated Both where Shopkeeper still Crying by saying to Police...**_

 _ **Shopkeeper: dekhayey na Sahab, ye Aadmi achanak aaya aur Mujh sy Paisay Maangny laga.. (Daya Stunned) Jub Main nay Inkaar kiya tou Maarny laga.. Aap Khud Batayey Sahab.. Bola ander kamry mein Chalo... Sahab (Daya moving ahead stopped by Police who involved hearing Shopkeeper rona dhona who started again) bola Main CID Wala hun... Main nay Bola, Main Kesy Maanun tou Dekhayey Kesii Meri Pitaii... (again crying) Bola Ilzaam laga dun ga kay Tum Naqli Note ka Dhanda...**_

 _ **Daya (rash and say after taking out Notes from His Pocket as): aby tou ye kya hay...**_

 _ **It was a Big or somewhat Hilarious Scene where Daya trying to take out Those Fake Notes by checking His Pockets either He checked Inside the Room, totally Messing the Shop find Nothing, even now in Complete Trouble as Not find His Badge and Gun too...**_

 _ **His Valet had No Evidence to Proof Himself as a CID Officer either He did not want Create any Scene already watching Some Young Champs taken out their Cell and making Vdo and Images about that Event with Laugh and Teasing...**_

 _ **He got that He was really come in Big Trap as now Police wanted to take Him to Custody with them and He knew if this happened, not only He but CID also facing Troubles so to Wipe that Issue, He takes Police aside and giving them Some Bribe after Internally Criticiszing about this Gesture of them and Himself...**_

 _ **He easily Confirmed His Identity by Calling any of His Teammates but after seeing the Scenario as He was behind that Gang alone and Undercover so nobody did not know although Abhijeet too who just knew that Daya behind any Gang...**_

 _ **After Settle down the Issue by Police who Played Good Role after taking a Good Bribe from Daya now Cater the Clutter and Dispersed Everyone... Daya also went back to His Hiding place...**_

 _ **He was really Angry over that Situation but its just His Luck that when Man goes inside to take Fake Notes, He again grabbed that Coin using as a Tip for getting Fake Notes inside His Mouth.. Yes the Coin is too Small and Daya Stick it with His Chewing Gum which He was Chewing and still now Embossed inside His Jaws wall...**_

 _ **Daya Keenly looking that Shopkeeper with Anger, He was Waiting for a Right time He used to give a Good Lesson to that Shopkeeper as He must take back His Badge and Gun at any cost which He Lost when that Flash Light turned Him Blind...**_

 _ **After 20 minutes waiting outside, He saw Shopkeeper who closed His Shop and moved to some place, Daya behind Him but on His Foot and after some minutes of Walking in Different Lanes, Daya following Him Silently and Secretly and saw Shopkeeper entered inside an Under construction building and Vanished in a minute...**_

 _ **Daya stands there for a minute, thinking to move inside Alone or atleast Informing to His Buddy and when He was taking out His Cell and start Dialing Abhijeet number, His Head feels a Harsh Pain and the last thing He remembered His Cell Fell over ground with Him...**_

 _Daya really Ashamed on Himself, Expelling Anger and Irritation over Himself regarding His Immediate Decisions which totally taken out Situation from His hand so Grumbling as..._

 _Daya: Damn... Jaldi Jaldi Jaldi... Saheh kehta hay Boss.. Daya Tujhy hr baar Train kyun Pakarnii hoti hay... (sad tone) acha khasa silsila chal raha tha (Searching the Way out by Checking that Shady Place with still Angry Murmur) ab tou Gang tou Hath sy gaya, sath Un ko Hoshyaar bhi kr diya Main nay (hit foot over Iron door with) Cha.. Daya... Sir tou Buht Gussa karein gy aur Abhi tou shayed (angry again although sat over floor with low tone as) kya Yaar.. sub Bigaar diya... (He did not find any way out from that room so in Helpless tone) ab pata nahi Yahan sy Nikalna kub hoga ..._

 _Team busy in their Casual Tasks and in a bit ACP Sir stormed inside His cabin with an Order to His Right hand as..._

 _ACP: Abhijeet..._

 _The tone easily understand Abhijeet that His Head was in Extreme Anger but Why.. He analyzed Previous days for getting out anything which Off His Head mood in these few steps from His desk to ACP cabin till entering inside the Cabin but find Nothing so Jerk His head and ask..._

 _Abhijeet: jee Sir..._

 _ACP (invited Him to Chair with a Tease): Betho, yaqeenun Cheeranjeev (Abhijeet easily got that Something happened from Daya and obviously not good) (ACP still in Chewing tone) ky is Karnamy ko Tum bhi pasand karo gy..._

 _Abhijeet Silent while ACP Sir invaded the USB on His Lappy and turned its Screen direction in front of Abhijeet eyes who saw Daya Hopping, Checking His Pockets either in Irritation Slapping a Man already Crying on His Left side while so many People rounded, Noises, Smileys, Teasing and at last Some Police man in Laugh and Smile told Media as..._

 _Policemen: arry Sir, koi Pii Pila kr aa gaya hay.. Khud ko CID Inspector batata hay (trying to be more Specific to take this minute a Chance so giving Advice to Society and Civilians as) Logun ko chahyey, aisay Behropiyun sy Bachein aur agar koi bhi aisay batayey tou sub sy pehlay Us ki Identity Check karein aur..._

 _ACP Sir stopped the Running Video whereas Abhijeet look into His Eyes with Complete Confusion, ACP in rash tone..._

 _ACP: malum hay, kitni Mushkilun sy ye Khaber Media mein jany sy Rukwayii hay.. Social Media tou khair Bhara para hay..._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Aap nay is Police waly sy aur Jis Area mein ye hua hay, wahan Baat ki..?_

 _ACP (stern tone): Abhijeet, already ye Khaber DCP ki taraf sy Mujhy aayii hay...Soch lo... khair Police nay yehi kaha hay kay us Dukaandaar ka Biyaan tha kay Daya nay us sy Rishwat maangi aur jub Us nay Usy paisay Nahi diye tou Daya nay kaha kay wo Usy Naqli Note rakhnay kay Ilzaam mein (suddenly ask) kya Daya kisi Naqli Note banany ya Phailany waly Gang kay peechy tha.. haan..?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, kisi Gang kay peechy tou tha, magar Us nay Mujhy bas itna kaha tha kay Pakka Sabut mily ga tou Batayey ga.. kyunky abhi Usy sirf Shak tha..._

 _ACP: Shak ki bina pr itna Bara Tamasha Khara kr liya (taunt) Yaqeen hota tou najany kya karta... (after a sigh) khair, Daya ka Pata karo aur kaho Foran Mujhy Report karay... Mazaq bana kay rakh diya hay hr Baat ko..._

 _Abhijeet nodded and moved out Immediately... He called Daya, but except Ringer, He did not get anything Frustrated Him so He Left Bureau with calling Mobile Company about Tracking Daya Last Location which they told Him during Journey as Malad so Abhijeet changed the direction of His Vehicle towards Malad with a thought..._

 _Abhijeet: lagta hay DCP nay Sir ko Buht sunai hay.. Mood tou Buht Off hay aur ye Daya bhi... Bewakoof, Dukaan kay ander jany ki zarurat kya thi.. (after a minute) aur wo Dukandaar kahan hay.. kya Police kay pass ya... (jerking Head with) ab Daya hee sub batayey ga.. Sir sy Poochnay ka maqsad Shamat bulana... (angry murmur) Scene Sahab Create karty hain, Daant Mujhy Khani parti hay.. Hunh..._

 _He reached to that Spot and searching Daya Cell which was still Ringing through His Tab, He checked here and there but did not get Quillas or Daya Bike as He came to Bureau in Bike today morning while Abhijeet coming here in Scorpio... Abhijeet confused grumble..._

 _Abhijeet: hairat hy, (still hearing ringing on his cell with) Bell baj rahi hay pr (taking out his cell from his ear with) aawaz nahi aa.. (tension) kahein Vibrate pr tou Nahi, aur Ye (roaming here and there with) yahan aaya kis mein hay aur kr kya raha tha, is Buildinggg..._

 _He got a Big Hit over His Head backside and the last thing He saw that His Cell and Tab Snatched by Someone..._

 _Abhijeet eyes Opened after Sometime with AHHH/OHHH hearing a Voice which He Identified in Sleep so rashly asked..._

 _Abhijeet (sitting with): Sukun tou hay nahi na Sahab ko..._

 _Daya (with smile): kya Boss, Akely Bore ho raha tha Main..._

 _Abhijeet: abhi chalna na Bureau, Sir Tumhari Is Boriyet pr Achi Sewa karein gay..._

 _Daya (shock): Sir, ko kesy Pata chala...?_

 _Abhijeet (keenly looking surrounding pressing His head with): ye poocho, kya Nahi Pata chala... (turn to him with) aur ye Rishwat Lenay ka kya Qissa hay... ain..._

 _Daya (complete confusion): ye kesy..._

 _Abhijeet (tease): Sahab ki Selfie aur Vdos ki Bari Dhoom hay... ja kay dekhna FB aur Twitter pr kesy Sahab (chewing tone) LIKE or RETWEET ho rahy hain..._

 _Daya: Plz Yaar, (after a second) Batao tou..._

 _Abhijeet: wahan jo bhi Scene Tum nay Create kiya, jo Log wahan maujud thy, Unnhun nay apny Cell pr Us ki Vdo banal ii (Daya nodded Disappointidely, Abhijeet added) ACP Sir ko bhi DCP nay bataya hay (taunt) khud Soch lo, kitna Namak Mirch laga kr bataya hoga (Daya jerked head) (Abhijeet with more) Dukaandaar nay Biyaan diya kay Tum Us sy Rishwat maang rahy..._

 _Daya (cutting with): Wo Choro, ye batao, Dukaandaar mila..?_

 _Abhijeet: malum Nahi, Sir ka Mood itna Off tha.. Main Pooch nahi paaya.. Tumhein Dhoondy ka kaha tha, (irritatively) Yahan tou Main Khud aa kr Phanse gaya.. BTW, Tera Cell kahan hy..?_

 _Daya: malum Nahi, Main Tum ko Phone krnay wala tha Yahan Pohanch kr... Call kr raha tha kay peechy sy kisi nay Zabardast Waar kiya.. shayed Cell Un Logun kay pass ho..._

 _Abhijeet: Mera nahi khayal, Un kay pass hota tou Switch Off kr dety..._

 _Daya: Tum yahan kesy Pohanchy..?_

 _Abhijeet: Cell ko hee Locate krty... wesay (tease) Sahab ko achanak Ek Medical store mein Ghusnay ki Iccha kyun Jaag pari..._

 _Daya (briefing): Pichlay 15/20 dino sy Main Ek Gang kay peechy tha.. Billu nay bola koi Garbar hay.. Us nay Mujhy Wo Dukaan bhi dikhaii thi kay Wahein sy kuch Maal idhar Udhar hota hay.. pr kya ye samjh nahi aa raha tha.. Main isi liyey Us kay peechy tha, pr kuch hath Nahi aaya... tou phir Billu nay hee Mujhy ye (taking out Coin with Chewing gum from His Mouth and placing it over Abhijeet palm after Cleaning it from His Jeans and added) Sikka diya..._

 _Abhijeet (watching Coin with): agar Infection ho gaya tou..._

 _Daya (with sigh): Main ye Sikka jaib mein liyey..._

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Munh mei..._

 _Daya (angry): kya Abhi, sunna hy tou Bolo, (irriated way) warna Mujhy apna Time Nahi waste karna..._

 _Abhijeet (with smile): acha kaho..._

 _Daya: aaj Main ek aadmi pr nazar rakh raha tha jo Gang mein hay.. Billu nay bataya tha kay Ye Sikka hee Gang mein Entry karwata hay aur Us nay bhi Bari Mushkil sy Hasil kiya hay.. Main Us Gang member kay peechy tha.. wo Medical Store mein gaya, aur ye Sikka Counter pr rakkha, Dukandaar ander gaya aur la kr usy Kuch Notes diyey.. us nay Note Achi tarah Check kiyey aur Chala gaya... Main nay socha..._

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with): kay Tum bhi Behti Ganga mein hath Dho hee lo (Daya Embarrass) (Abhijeet added) Tum Us aadmi kay peechy Kyun nahi gayey aur kya Billu nay Naqli Notes ka Shak zahir kiya tha..?_

 _Daya: nahi Billu nay bola tha, koi Kaand hy pr kya malum Nahi... (angry on himself) pata nahi Dimagh Kharab ho gaya tha Mera..._

 _Abhijeet (rash): Dimagh Nahi kharab hua tha, kyunky Wo tou Hamesha sy Kharab hy (angry tone) Bus Herogiri krni thi... (tucked Coin inside His Jeans Pocket with) khair, Niklnay ka kuch dekha...?_

 _Daya (helpless tone): Bekaar hay, Door bhi Iron ka hy..._

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): jabhi ab tak Salamat hy..._

 _Daya (smiles and added): Windows but ooper hain aur..._

 _Abhijeet (cutting): Wo (signaling a Ventilation with) Roshandaan..._

 _Daya (looking it with): aa jao..._

 _Abhijeet (shock): kahan kis pr carhun...?_

 _Daya (kneeldown on that spot with tease): Meray ilawa yahan koi Dikh raha hay Tumhein... haan..._

 _Abhijeet (standing over Him with): acha acha, Shaktimaan..._

 _He standing over Daya Shoulder and trying to Move His Hand to that Ventilation and in a bit Someone Opened the Door, Abhijeet turned Neck and the Man Exit a Bullet from His Gun which Pierced inside Daya Leg who tried to Balance Himself just to Safe Abhijeet but cant as He fell over Floor while Abhijeet Forehead hit with wall and Both Fell over Floor Badly while the Iron Door again Closed..._

 _Abhijeet instantly checking Daya whose Leg oozing Blood with Maximum amount... He was taken off His Coat and Trying to Wrap it over Daya Wound and then Dragged him towards Wall and sat Him Comfortabily with..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Tum Theek ho na..._

 _Daya (nodded and tell): Tumharay Sar sy bhi Khoon Beh raha hay Boss..._

 _Abhijeet (wiped it from His Shirt Sleeve and added): wo Choro Tum..._

 _Now He was really in Big Tension.. The way His Coat Dipping with Daya Blood makes Him Scared as He knew now He was Alone in this Battle of Escaping and brought some Aid or Help for His Buddy who with passage of time turned Weak having Immense Pain as the Bullet creating Infection and Soon He will turned Unconcious.. So many Queries revolving around His Mind and hammering on His Head..._

 _Here Freddie coming with Slapping a Man who was Continously telling that He is innocent... ACP after looking the Man ask..._

 _ACP: phir Shroo kr diya is nay Dhanda...?_

 _Freddie: Jee Sir, Sudharna tou aata hee Nhai In Logun ko..._

 _ACP: ab kya kiya hay..?_

 _Freddie (showing Fake Coins with): Sir, Ye jaali Sikky Dhaal raha hay aaj Kal.. (ACP looking that Coin keenly while Freddie added) kehta hay kisi Gang nay isy Ye Kaam diya hay..._

 _ACP (in tease): aur yaqeenun, Gang ky baary mein isy Kuch nahi pata hoga (to Man) hain na Robert..._

 _Robert: Sahab, Qasam ly lo.. Sach Mery ko kuch bhi Nahi pata... bas ek Phone aaya tha aur paisay Mujhy Ghar Bethy hee Mil gaye..._

 _ACP: aur Kub sy Chal raha hay ye Silsila...?_

 _Robert: 10 Din sy... Wo Mujhy Aankh mein Patti Baandh kr lay jaty hain..._

 _Sachin: ab tak kitny Sikky Dhaal chuky ho...?_

 _Robert: 20/25..._

 _ACP (after seeing the Coin): magar In Sikkun mein tou kuch bhi Nahi likha.. matlab agar ye Jaali Sikky hoty tou Govt ki Seal hoti ya Size, Metal etc.. magar Size bhi Buht Chota hay, Kuch Likha hua bhi nahi hay Sikky pr aur (tossing coin with) Metal ka Weight bhi Kum hay tou..._

 _Freddie: haan Sir, tou is ka matlab..._

 _ACP (moving out with): ander daalo isy (murmur) kuch chal tou raha hay ander hee ander..._

 _He was trying Abhijeet Call but it comes as Switched Off again Off His Mood who was moving out with Angry grumbling..._

 _ACP: bas ab yehi reh gaya tha.. Phone Band kr diya hay aur Cheeranjeev ko bachany ki poori Koshish kr rahy hon gay (teasing) Sr. Inspector Abhijeet..._

 _Here Abhijeet really in Tension... He was Searching again to find any way out but Failed so Sit beside Daya who asked..._

 _Daya: ku.. kuch.. Mil..aaa..._

 _Abhijeet: Mil jaye ga..._

 _Both sat Quietly with Closed Eyes for some time, One in Pain and other one in Thinking and in same mode hearing_ _ **MEOW**_ _opened Both Eyes in Jerk..._

 _Here ACP Sir again Trying Abhijeet but found the same Switched Off mode of His Cell so ordered Sachin to Track Both Cell Location as He feels Some Suspicious now..._

 _DUO looking a Small Kitten stand in front of them and looking them Strangely... DUO look at each one and Abhijeet uttered..._

 _Abhijeet: ye Kidhar sy aayii...?_

 _He was trying to move ahead but Kitten take this Move of Abhijeet as Attack on Herself so Step back.._

 _Daya look at His Buddy Disappointidely and Pushed Him behind while taking out a Small Wrapper of Chewing Gum and placed it beside Him..._

 _Sachin Updated ACP Sir about the Location as well giving a New News which Confused ACP More as..._

 _Sachin: Sir, Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir Dono ka Cell Last Location MALAD bata raha hy magar..._

 _ACP: magar kya..?_

 _Sachin: Sir, Abhijeet Sir ka Cell tou Switched off hay magar Daya Sir ka Cell Switch On hay.. Ring ho rahi hay magar Koi Pick Nahi kr raha... (added more) aur Sir, Abhijeet Sir ki Gari bhi Malad mein hay GPS kay hisaab sy..._

 _ACP: aur Daya..?_

 _Freddie: Sir, Daya Sir tou aaj Bike pr aayey thy, Us mein GPS Nahi hay..._

 _ACP: hmmm... aur Last time Abhijeet aur Daya ka Cell Malad sy pehlay kis Location pr tha...?_

 _Sachin: Sir, Bureau mein..._

 _Kitten taking Small Steps towards that wrapper still having a Strawberry Smell while Daya Stood Calmly.. She came ahead and Licking the paper feels a Strawberry taste and Suddenly run towards Her left side with Wrapper giving a Chance to Abhijeet who was behind Her..._

 _Abhijeet followed Her and find a Small Way out from where the Kitten coming inside the room... Abhijeet making a Big Hole with His Fist as the wall having hard Cardboard might be did not Remake the Wall..._

 _Daya calling Him who Satisfied Daya and still Busying making the Hole Bigger and after sometime moved inside by Crawling..._

 _ACP Sir now really in Tension as Both Cell Location was Same and its Impossible that Daya after such Huge Ringing Tone from Every member number including ACP Sir did not Pick the Call makes Him Worrying about His Officers... meanwhile when He was about to give any Order, a man coming inside with Nikhil who told ACP Sir..._

 _Nikhil: Sir, ye Billu hay, Daya Sir ka Informer..._

 _ACP look at Him in Question as His Arrival is quite Confusing for All... He looked at ACP and started in Low tone..._

 _Billu: Sahab, wo Apun ny Daya Sir ka kuch Vdo wo Internet (ACP Frustrated either tried to Washout Some Material from Sites but its Impossible to Washout All) (Billu added) Sahab, wo Apun nay Daya Sir ko Jaankari dii thi... Us Dukaan kay baary mei..._

 _ACP (in tension): kya bataya tha...?_

 _Billu: Sahab, kuch pakka tou malum nahi pr Us Dukan mein hee Kuch Kaand tha... Koi Gang hy jo apnay aadmiyun ko Ek Sikka deta hay, Chota sa..._

 _ACP raised Hand to Stop Him and instantly told Freddie to bring those Coins found from Robert... Freddie brought it, Billu look at Coin and Exclaimed..._

 _Billu: haan Sahab yehich Sikka tha... Gang ka Member logun ko isi Sikky sy Ander letay ya Kaam karaty..._

 _Freddie: Tumhein kesy ye Sikka mila..?_

 _Billu: Apun nay Anees sy Uraya tha..._

 _Sachin: Anees kaun..?_

 _Billu: Sahib, Juwaari hay..._

 _Nikhil: abhi kahan mily ga...?_

 _Billu: Chameli Bar mei.. Wahich hota hy.. apun sy Sikka bhi wahein sy Uraya tha..._

 _ACP: kesy..?_

 _Billu: Sahab, wo Bar Counter gaya aur Sikka diya tou Counter waly nay Us ko 20 Note diye..._

 _ACP (raising brow with): kitnay kay Note thy..?_

 _Billu: 100/100 ky..._

 _ACP: hmmm (to Officers) Chalo (to Billu) Tum bhi, Dekhao Humein kaun hy ye Anees..._

 _Abhijeet tried a lot, to move further but He is too Big than Small Kitten so cant move ahead and coming out with Messy hairs and wrapped in Dust, back towards Daya who was looking Drowsy and in pain, asked after seeing Him and trying Wipe Dust and Webs from His Buddy haphazardly as..._

 _Daya: ye.. k,.. kya hua...?_

 _Abhijeet: Raasta bana raha tha... pr... (with Sigh) Mushkil hay..._

 _Daya did not say anything... Abhijeet feels that Daya need Immediate Treatment as His Bleeding was much after seeing His Cream color coat turned Red with passage of time..._

 _CID Team Raided on Chameli Bar Silently but did not get Anees Frustrated them so ACP Sir ordered to bring Bar Tender Outside..._

 _Abhijeet look at Daya who opened His Eyes after feeling His Pal Gaze and said with somewhat Smiley tone..._

 _Daya: Main Th.. Theek hun.. B.. Boss..._

 _Abhijeet Smiles and Patted over His Shoulder and moved again with Strength to make that Hole way out for Him.. This time Daya also moved behind Him in Dragging so Daya tried His Strength to atleast Push Up the Pipe inside that Hole and Abhijeet who was Crawling told Daya with Concern..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Fiker nahi karna.. Main aata hun..._

 _Daya Smiles and with His Strength, Abhijeet moving ahead after feeling Smell, Dust, Webs but Ray of Light coming from Outside too..._

 _Here ACP asked Bar Tender about that Coin and on Sachin Good Dose, He opened His Mouth as..._

 _Bar Tender: Hum Bar kay through Naqli Notes Market pr Bhejty hain..._

 _ACP: aur Tum ko Ye Notes Milty kahan sy hain...?_

 _Bar Tender: Pakya sy..._

 _Sachin (grab His collar with): aur ye Pakya kaun hay, kahan mily ga..?_

 _Bar Tender: Sahab, Jhanvi Medical Store ka Dukaandar..._

 _ACP (shock): kya..._

 _He got that in that Vdo, they saw the same Medical Store where Daya had Trapped Badly.. He told Mayur..._

 _ACP: Mayur, Isy Bureau lay jao aur Us Pakya ka Sketch banwao... (to Freddie) Freddie, Tum Vansh kay sath ja kr Jhanvi Medical Store pr Chapa maaro... (to Punkaj) aur Punkaj Tum aur Nikhil is Billu ko lay kr Anees kay Ghar ya Un Jaghun pr jao jahan wo Mil skta hay.. Main aur Sachin Malad jaty hain..._

 _All Cops nodded and moved to their Direction as per ACP Sir order who rushed with Sachin to Malad..._

 _Abhijeet with Extreme Difficulty completely moved out from that Hole and when moving out wrapped in Cement and now after Standing got that He was at Same Spot where He was standing coming to that Building..._

 _He looks at that Place and Understand that under Cement Pile a Small Way out through which Abhijeet coming out so murmur..._

 _Abhijeet (spreading Cement through foot with): acha tou, ye hay Wo Jagah jahan sy Danda maar kr Basement kay Us room pr apnay Shikar ko Daala jata hay aur Cement ki wajah sy kisi ko Nazar bhi nahi (in Spreading Cement through Foot got a hard hit so say) ye kesi Aawaz..._

 _He searched that Place after Sitting and got a Cell Wrapped in Cement and after Wiping it from His Jeans got its Daya Cell in Vibrating mode so say..._

 _Abhijeet: ohhh, jabhi Daya ka Cell Baj raha tha.. Jub Us pr hamla hua hoga tou Cell Gir gaya hoga aur Vibration Mode pr chala gaya aur Cement ki wajah sy Nazar bhi Nahi aaya kisi ko.._

 _He was changing the Mode of Cell and in a bit got Ringer so Picked the Call Astonished ACP Sir who still Calling on Daya number coming on way... ACP say..._

 _ACP: Daya..._

 _Abhijeet: ohh Sir, Main Abhijeet..._

 _ACP: kahan ho Tum..?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Malad mein Yash Baglow wali Lane mein Ek Underconstruction Building hay.. Main wahein hun.. Sir Daya Zakhmi hay.. Goli lagi hay Usy..._

 _ACP: Theek hay, Tum Wahein raho, Hum aaty hain.. Ambulance ko Call kr kay..._

 _Abhijeet cuts Call while before He turned feel anyone Presence behind Him and now He did not Miss a Chance so First Ducked and then Turn back so the Person Missed the Chance to Hit Him again..._

 _The Fighting started between Abhijeet and Man who was also a Good Attacker for Abhijeet... In such Punching and Kicking session when Abhijeet was about to Knock down Him, A Threatening Call Paused Him for a while as..._

 _Voice (heavy tone): Ruk jao.. warna..._

 _Abhijeet look at His Front where a Man standing with Daya who was in Semi Conscious mode take Him on Gun Point and got a Tight Kick on His face Fell Him over Ground Hardly..._

 _Daya really feeling Bad after that Kick got by His Buddy just because of Him, Man again grabbed Abhijeet from Arm and gives Him a Hard Punch over His Face..._

 _It's just a Flick when Abhijeet Glance Daya and in a Bit Daya who was Standing on His Right Leg just Slipped and the Man who grabbed Him Disbalance gives a time to Abhijeet who Kicked the Man who was Beating Him while taking a Samersault and got the Gun..._

 _He takes all in Gun Point and meantime ACP Sir arrived and Sachin coming out with Gun Shots... whereas Punkaj and Nikhil with Billu joint them as well because as per Billu it's also One of Anees Hideout place..._

 _Team Arresting them which were consists of Anees identified by Billu who Beat Abhijeet while other one was Pakya, the Shopkeeper... Ambulance arrived taken Daya who turned Unconscious during this time..._

 _Here ACP and Abhijeet went with Daya as He had also some Wound would be Treated while Cops taken Anees and Pakya with them to Bureau for Interrogation..._

 _Trio reached at Hospital and Daya getting Treatment on early bases while Dr also started giving Treatment to Abhijeet... After Abhijeet gets Treated, Leave the Hospital as Freddie coming here Replacing Nikhil and now after Leaving Freddie and punkaj with Daya, ACP Sir and Abhijeet move for taking Charge of further Investigation..._

 _Abhijeet Updated ACP Sir what Daya told Him about the Gang and that Shop Experience while ACP told Him about Robert, Fake Coin, Billu etc... Abhijeet after giving the Coin to ACP Sir told..._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, matlab Ye Sikka sirf Un Gang Members ko diya jata hay jo is Naqli Notes ka Kaam karty hain ya Us sy associated hain..._

 _ACP: lagta tou yehi hay Abhijeet aur Zyada Log Us Gang sy ya Gang ky is Dhandy sy Associated Nahi hain kyunkay Robert nay sirf 20/25 Sikky Dhaalny ka hee kaha tha..._

 _Abhijeet: magar Sir, kuch Hath Laga nahi.. matlab dekha jaye tou Asal Mujrim tou abhi bhi Andhery mein hay..._

 _ACP: haan, pr abhi is Pakya aur Anees ki Achi tarah Pooch Taach krty hain na tou Pata chal jaye ga..._

 _Abhijeet: haan Sir..._

 _Both reached at Bureau till now Sachin and Vansh giving Good Dose to Both so now Abhijeet started as..._

 _Abhijeet (to Pakya by Slapping Him): tou Daya ko Tu nay Phansaya tha na...?_

 _Pakya: haan Wo... Daya ko Underwold Sub Shakel sy jaanty hain..._

 _Abhijeet nodded with Disappointment as He also got that Point when Daya told Him that in Den... it's Completely Daya Fault to take Immediate Action without any Disguise and Preparations... ACP now coming ahead as..._

 _ACP: aur Tumhara Boss kaun hay... haan...?_

 _Anees: malum nahi..._

 _Abhijeet (after giving a tight Punch): aik aur hath Ghuma kay lagaon ga na agar Bola kay Kabhi Boss ko Dekha nahi aur bas Phone pr Order milta hay..._

 _Anees (with Crying): Sahib sach, Humein tou bas Chameli Bar pr aany ko Bola tha... Raman sy Milnay ka tha..._

 _ACP (confuse tone): Raman.. Raman kaun..?_

 _Pakya: wohi tou wahan Juwwa Khana chalata hay... Usi nay Humein Sikka bhi diya tha..._

 _Anees: aur jub Apun nay Apna Sikka udhar Counter pr chora.. pata nahi kub kis nay wo Ura liya.._

 _Abhijeet: aur Phir Tum Logun ko Khooj lug gayii kay Wo gaya kahan...(rash tone) tou Juwwa Khany ka Malik kaun hy...?_

 _Pakya (suddenly): Balwant.. haan shayed Balwant Naam hy Us ka... Ek baar Raman Phone pr Baat kr raha tha tou Main nay Suna tha..._

 _ACP (to Pakya): Tum Raman ka Sketch banwao... (to Vansh) Vansh isy lay jao..._

 _Vansh takes Him away while after coming out from Interrogation room.. ACP Sir and Abhijeet Discussing on that matter... Abhijeet said..._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, phir Aap Log Chameli Bar mein kis Bar Tender sy mily thy...?_

 _ACP: shayed Balwant sy..._

 _Abhijeet: matlab..._

 _ACP: shayed Us nay Bar Tender ki Jagah lay lii thi... khair pehlay Sketch tou aany do.. wesay agar ye Balwant hua na (frustrated tone) tou ab tak wo Chameli Bar sy sub kuch Hatwa chukka hoga... Saary Sabut bhi Saaf kr diiye hon gay..._

 _Abhijeet nodded and meantime He received Freddie Call who Updating Him that Doctor taken out Bullet from Daya Body and now He was Shifted to Ward and Doctor said that He will coming Conscious in an hour..._

 _Abhijeet cuts the Call and Updated about that to ACP and Rest Officers and in that time Nikhil coming with a Sketch... ACP and Abhijeet looking it as..._

 _ACP: ye Aadmi tou Nahi tha, Us ki tou Darhi..._

 _Abhijeet who was Keenly looking that Sketch and rubbing Finger over His Lips with Remembering Something and Suddenly shout..._

 _Abhijeet (exclaimed): Sir, isy Main nay dekha hay..._

 _ACP: kahan..?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, is ki Darhi hata dein aur Eye Lense change kr dein aur isy Aadha Gunja kr dein tou ye Wohi Inspector hay jis nay Daya ko Us Shop sy Rishwat ly kr Chora tha..._

 _ACP: OMG! Saheh Abhijeet... Inspector Balwant Sinha..._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, tou kya is Par hath Daalna... abhi tou koi Subut bhi Nahi hay..._

 _ACP: Wohi tou... (to Sachin) Sachin Us Dukaan sy kuch mila kya jahan Freddie nay Chapa Maara tha..._

 _Sachin (showing him): Sir, Dukaan tou khair Pakya kay Naam hee hay, magr ander waly Room sy Daya Sir ka Badge aur Gun mili hay aur Sir ye BUG bhi..._

 _Abhijeet (taking that): BUG..._

 _Sachin: Jee Sir, ye Daya Sir kay Badge kay ander laga hua tha..._

 _Abhijeet (invaded it in device with): Sir ye zarur, Daya nay lagaya hoga... already Wo in kay Peechy tha..._

 _They saw that in Dark Two Men inside that Small room adjacent to Medical shop discussing with Smile as..._

 _Man 1 (mostly in dark): kya Choona lagaya hay Boss... CID ko Apnay hee Jaal mein Phansa diya..._

 _Boss: Balwant Naam hy Mera... dekhna kesy CID kay Us Officer ki Phirki Ghumata hun..._

 _Man 1: aur kya, Bara Siyana banta hay.. Pata hy Pichli baar Mujhy aisa Maara tha..._

 _Balwant: Tujhy das baar kaha tha, Chor day in CID walun ki Chakri karna..._

 _Man 1 (now coming on light stunned Cops as): aisa badla lun ga na Daya Sahab... Yaad rakkhy ga..._

 _Cops (Unaniomous): Billo..._

 _ACP (ordered): Billu kahan hy..?_

 _Sachin: Sir, Freddie nay Usy Roak liya tha kyunkay Us ka Statement lena tha.. Wo abhi Dusray Interrogation room mein hay..._

 _Abhijeet: wah bhae, Freddie nay tou Kamal kr diya aaj..._

 _ACP (with smile): haan Abhijeet... (to Sachin) Usy wahein rehnay do... (to Abhijeet) pehlay zara Balwant sy Milty hain..._

 _ACP and Abhijeet went to Police Station where Balwant Shocked to See them but Invited them with..._

 _Balwant: aayey Sir, Humein Bula liya hota..._

 _ACP (with smile): arry Balwant jee, Badhai denay tou Humein aana tha na..._

 _Balwant (confuse): Badhai..._

 _Abhijeet: Jee, Wo Balwant Sahab, hua ye kay Aap nay Daya ki Vdo banwa dii aur Daya nay Aap ki..._

 _Balwant (standup with): matlab..._

 _ACP: matlab ye kay Balwant, U are under Arrest..._

 _Balwant: kis Jurm mein...?_

 _Abhijeet: Chalyey tou, wo bhi Bata dein gay..._

 _Balwant trying to run but Failed as Abhijeet Stopped Him by only extending His Leg and he Fell over ground..._

 _Here when ACP and Abhijeet reached at Bureau with Handcuffed Balwant heard a Voice gives them a Pleasurable Sooth... The Slapping sound Little Shivered Balwant when Abhijeet who with Him Uttered..._

 _Abhijeet: pata hy na, jub Daya ka Hath parta hy tou..._

 _Balwant in Tension Jerked Head while All entered inside Main Hall seeing Billu in Bad condition while Daya turned after hearing..._

 _ACP: arry Daya..._

 _Daya (turn with): Sir..._

 _ACP: aaram karna tha na, Abhi Goli Nikli thi..._

 _Daya (with smile): Sir, in Choti Moti Chotun sy Mujhy Faraq Nahi parta..._

 _Abhijeet (tease): haan haan Daya, Pata hay Humein... wesy (signaling Billu) kuch Bataya is nay...?_

 _Daya: lo Tum bhi Sun lo..._

 _Abhijeet dragged Balwant too over Floor and now Both started the Confession in front of Cops as..._

 _Billu: Daya Sahab nay Last time Mujhy Ghalat Khaber denay pr Buht Maara tha..._

 _Abhijeet (angry): tou kya Pooja Krty Teri..._

 _Billu: bas Apun ko Usi waqt Khunnas thi.. Socha Suspend karwa dun ga..._

 _ACP: magar Plan Us waqt Fail ho gaya jub Daya Anees kay peechy jany kay bajayey Pakya ki Dukaan mein Ghus gaya..._

 _Abhijeet: aur Tum logun ko Plan badlana para..._

 _Balwant: haan, Saara Plan Chopat ho gaya... Humein Daya ko Us Building tak lay jana tha jahan pr Raman ki Laash thi..._

 _ACP: Raman ki Laash... woh Bar Tender... ..?_

 _Balwant: haan..._

 _Abhijeet: magar Humein Us Building sy koi Laash Nahi mili..._

 _Balwant: haan, Wo Laash abhi bhi Chameli Bar kay Teh Khany mein hay... wo Daya ko Rishwat kay Case mein Phansa kr Hum nay Daya ko Trap kr liya.. Us Building tak bhi lay aayey pr Us kay Vdo or Selfie nay Kaam Kharab kr diya... Social Site sy ye Khaber itni Taizi sy Nikli.. Media bhi aa gaya tou Hum Phanse gaye..._

 _ACP: aur Itni Der mein Mamla Tum logun kay Hath sy Nikl gaya.. Daya ko Wahan Pohancha tou diya magar Abhijeet bhi kuch waqt baad Wahan Pohanch gaya..._

 _Billu: haan aur phir Abhijeet Nikl Bhaga..._

 _ACP (to Billu): Tum Hum tak aayey hee Kyun..?_

 _Billu: kyunkay Robert Pakra gaya aur kyunkay Main hee us sy Sikky Dhalwata tha... wo Mujhy aawaz sy Pehchan skta tha... Main nay socha Apny ooper sy Shak Khatam kr deny ka ye aasan Tareeqa hy kay Main Aap Logun ki Madad karun..._

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Buht Siyanapan bhi Aadmi ko Phansa deta hay..._

 _ACP: aur Wo saaray jaali Notes kahan hain...?_

 _Balwant: Dhanda itna Barha Nahi tha abhi... Notes Chal Nahi pa rahy thy.. is liyey bas Bar kay Juwway khany sy hee Un ko Phailaya ja raha tha... Wo Meray Police Station kay Locker mein hain..._

 _Abhijeet (to Nikhil:) Lya jao inhein aur Chameli Bar sy Us Bar Tender Raman ki Laash bhi Uthao... Mujrim tou Khair Mil gaya hay.. Us kay Ghar walun ko Khaber kr do..._

 _ACP (to Sachin): aur Sachin Police Station kay Us Locker mein Maujud Saaray saman ko Zapt kr lo..._

 _Nikhil and Sachin moved out with Culprits...After that Abhijeet look at Daya who was Sitting over Chair and His Crutches beside His desk so tease..._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Daya nay tou phir Dhoom Macha dii hay..._

 _Acp (with Laugh): zahir hay, Superhero jo hua..._

 _Daya Completely Embarrass while All Cops started laughing while the Culprits moved behind Bars...!_

…..

…... _ **The End*…**_

 _ **Wow..I really enjoyed a lot…Aapko kaise lagi ye story…?... & can you guess who is the Writer of this Story…?...**_

 _ **Friends , now time to rate the Story…..This Story is of 10 marks….Tou chaliye Review option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye aur Ye story , aapko kaise lagi , ye bhi zarror batana…..I am waiting for your Reviews….**_

 _ **I'll come soon with next entry, till then take care & keep smiling.**_

 **ROCKING DUO**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends…..Sorry for being late guys , actually I don't have any other entry for Investigative genre. There were only Two Participant for Investigative genre & one entry , I've already posted but another participant requested me , not to post her entry because she is not happy with her entry as she found some loopholes so decided to quit her entry from this Contest. Friends as you all know, this is an open Contest for all & anyone could take part in it & now I don't have any other entry for competition.

Only Dada (GD) send her entry on time. Now the only participant of Investigative Genre is Dada(GD) . So friends, according to rules **, Winner of this Investigative Genre is Dada(GD).**

Marks obtained by story **"BANG BANG"** is **–- 231.75**

 **************** WINNER OF DUO STORY CONTEST**

" **INVESTIGATIVE GENRE" is…***** _ **Dada (GD)********* &**_ **The title**

 ********* " Best Investigative Writer Of FF" goes to-** _ **Dada(GD)********************_

 ***************C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S****************

 *****************…..***********************************

 **So dear friends, this Contest is over here ….**

 **Sumera Ali—** dear, I'll definitely come back soon with an another turn but you have to wait . Take care & keep supporting Duo Writers & Duo Stories.

 **Rama & Guest—**I feel happy after reading your review….You both are right dear friends .

We all Duo fans are here to bring back our Duo Stories on FF & to support Duo Writers. Yes , readers have right to criticizes the stories but the real meaning of criticisms is to point out the loopholes in a polite manner only for improvement , Criticisms is needed to do improvement , it helps to other person to do the best , to motivate them but not to discouraged & to insult them . I always says to you all, if you need innovation, improvement then share your ideas. Dear friends, raising questions are always easy but giving answer or better to say come up with a Solutions are really difficult. This world is crowd & anyone can ask question & pointing someone but the loyal supporter is that who tries to solve the problem...We have to support Duo Writers, we are not here to point out mistakes, we are here to bring back our Duo. If there is any loopholes any mistakes then we Duo fans, should try to improve them & share our views with Writers...Dear friend , writers are really doing a great job , some readers can't type one word as a feedback but writers writes long chapters for us….We should understand that & if we don't like anything then we should leave the story in place of insulting & bashing to writers in form of criticisms…...Rama & Guest , your views are really respectable. You have questions too but your way of presenting views , gives a solution…..Thanku & keep supporting **.**

… **..**

 **This is a request to all readers, friends do review on Duo stories & share your views with writers & motivate them .….Hope my sweet Duo fans will support our Duo writers & once again this FF will shine with Duo Stories.**

Ok friends , now this Contest is over but I want to promote Duo stories , readers & writers on FB too…for this, I need your support . So let's see, how many of you are ready to give your support, please tell me in review section or can PM me.

And dear friends , I want to share a good news with you all , **Aditya Srivastava (Abhijeet) won the poll on Facebook(FB) organized by Indian Television Magazine for "Favorite Supporting Actor on** **Television"** ….Readers who voted for Abhijeet, a big thanks from my side **.**

 **Now time to go …..hope we meet again …I'll try to come back soon with new ideas & if you want to share something to bring back our Duo in limelight, please share your views in review section or in PM….Your support is always needed Friends….Keep Supporting Duo stories & keep Supporting Duo Writers…..& don't forget to congratulate our Winner Dada(GD)…..I'll update winners name on FF Competition Page soon , you can check their too.**

 **Ok Friends , take care & good bye …..**

" **Duo is the star of FF & we Duo fans always make them shine in sky of FF"**

 **ROCKING DUO.**


End file.
